Summer Plans
by Coke Shoes
Summary: Trkstan came back for the last semester of high school. But, he and Roory aren't on such good terms. Please give it a chance! TRORY


Summer Plans

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls**

**A/N:Hey, guys! Here's a one-shot that just popped into my head. I know I should be working on my other two stories and I will, I'm just trying to figure out what I want to happen. Well some things you should know about this is that Tristan was sent to military school but came back for the last semester of his senior year. He and Rory aren't getting along to well, they are basically at the same place they were at when they first met. She finds him annoying and he constantly teases her. Well, I'm going to stop rambling and let you read the story.**

"Hey, Mary." Tristan Dugrey said to Rory on the last week before summer break.

"Tristan." She said in an irked tone.

"So, it's the last week of high school, I bet you're glad to be rid of this place." He said choosing to ignore her tone.

"Wow, it's like you can read my mind, how ever would you have guessed that I despise this place, and the people who go here." Her voice dripping with sarcasm. She stole a look at the clock hanging on the wall. It was almost time for class, she needed head to her locker or she was going to be late.

"Afraid you'll be late for class? Why does it even matter, school is almost over, you've already been accepted into Yale, why do still insist on going to class?"

"Because believe it or not, I want to do well on my final exams and today is a review day."

"Hey, how many days have you missed this year?" suddenly changing the subject.

"This year, two, but none this quarter."

"That's great!"

"Um, yea, I guess it is. Look Tristan, I really need to get to class, so if you'd excuse me I'm going to go to my lo-AHHH!" Before she knew it Tristan had picked her up and was carrying her out of the school towards his car. "Tristan! What are you doing! Put me down!"

"Sorry, Mary, no can do. Now, please be quiet and stop hitting me, just because I can tolerate it doesn't mean I can't feel it." Rory stopped hitting him and let him carry her to his car. Once they arrived, he put her down and unlocked the doors.

"Tristan! What the hell was that about! I told you that I needed to go and now I'm late for class!"

"Then skip. You're already late and they will count you as absent anyway."

"Yea, I know, but-"

"And you said that you didn't have any absences this quarter, so you can't fail any of your classes."

"That's true but-"

"I also happen to know that you're a straight 'A' student, and you study like crazy, so you don't actually need the review day."

"So, I'm starting to wonder if you're stalking me or something." Without Rory even noticing Tristan had guided her into the car and gotten in himself.

"Don't flatter yourself. Now, shall we go?"

"My gosh, I can't believe that I'm doing this."

"I'll take that as a yes." They drove out of the parking lot and into the city in comfortable silence. "So, where do you want to go?"

"I don't really care. You're the one who forced me to do this, so you pick."

"Forced? I merely persuaded you. And since you don't have a preference, let's go get something to eat."

"Where?"

"I know a place." They once again sat in comfortable silence as they drove to the restaurant.

,~`~,~`~,

They were at a country- style buffet and had just gotten their food. Tristan had a salad, some meat, and a giant spoonful of mashed potatoes. Rory had a heaping spoonful of mac and cheese, some fried chicken and a giant spoonful of mashed potatoes. Tristan made a mental note that she liked mashed potatoes just as much as he did.

"So, Tristan, is there any reason for you pulling me out of school?"

"Well, yes actually." She paused for him to continue but he didn't.

"Um, would you care to tell me?" He sighed

"I guess so" He said over dramatically. "Well, Mary, you see, before I was sent away to military school, we were actually starting to become friends. Am I correct?"

"Yes, but that doesn't explain why-"

"Let me finish. Well you see, when I left, we were getting along. But, when I came back, you decided to hate me. So, I decided to find out why. So, why?"

"Tristan, the reason that I was annoyed with you when you came back, is because you started to act like your old self. You even started to hang out with Duncan and Bowman again. Also, you messed thing up between me and Paris. We had just started to get along and you came back and now she hates me! Plus, you didn't try to be my friend. You went back to calling me Mary, and purposefully trying to irritate me!" She said in an almost exasperated tone.

"Why do you think I do that Rory?! I know you can't be this naive!" He said in the same tone.

"Well, I guess I am, because i have no idea what your talking about!" Just then she felt his warm lips cover hers in a passionate kiss. After a few moments they broke apart and gazed into each others eyes. "Oh. So that's what you were talking about."

"Yep. Look Rory, I've wanted to do that since the first day I met you. I know that you thought I was being a jerk and all, but I really did like you and I still do."

"You did? Then why were you so mean?"

"My grandmother calls it playground tactics."

"I can see why. So, what does this make us?"

"Well, hopefully you'll be my girlfriend."

"I'd love to be your girlfriend."

"So, what are your plans for the summer?"

"I'm backpacking around Europe with my mom."

"I'll meet you in Germany."

They finished their food, gazing into each other's eyes. This was going to be a great summer.

The End.

**A/N: I hope you liked it. I'm sorry if you hated it, but please review. **


End file.
